1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor capacitors, and more specifically, to semiconductor capacitors formed in HOT substrates.
2. Related Art
A conventional process for forming a semiconductor capacitor comprises forming two trenches in the substrate: a first trench is for the capacitor itself and a second trench is for providing an electrical contact to the capacitor. Therefore, there is a need for a method for forming the capacitor and its electrical contact in the substrate which is simpler than the method in the prior art.